


Damn Good Day

by justanexercise



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F, Interrupted Sex, Public Sex, Sex, just sex dude, soccercop - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 07:02:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1889412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanexercise/pseuds/justanexercise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beth’s boring shift just got better when Alison needs expert help picking out her lingerie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damn Good Day

Part-time job in college is practically a rite of passage. Though, working at a skimpy lingerie store during the day is not the idea of a good time for one Elizabeth Childs, who would rather be working as mall security than help middle-aged women spice up their sex lives or overbearing mothers helping their pre-teen kid pick out a training bra. There are some perks to this other than the above-minimum wage pay and decent hours. One being Sarah Manning who makes up stories for their customer’s failed marriages and fake boob jobs. Who, Beth is currently cursing for ditching her to this boring existence. 

Beth glances at her phone for the tenth time in the span of five minutes, only 10:05am. Three hours and 55 minutes until freedom. She glances around the empty store and hops up onto the counter, careful to avoid the register. Fiddling with her phone again, Beth types out a quick text to Sarah, hoping the words will be sufficient enough to display her annoyance. 

-You going to show up at all dipshit?

A couple of minutes of silence on Sarah’s end and Beth tucks her phone back into her pocket. Maybe she’ll call Cosima in to take over Sarah’s shift, since that punk is probably hungover from that kegger she swore she wouldn’t go to last night. But she went, Beth knows, Cal’s back early from college and girl can’t seem to stay away from him. He’s better than Paul though that’s for sure, he hit on both of them at a party and thought they were the same person. Beth shakes her head, how can he not tell them apart? They couldn’t be more different.

Her fingers drum along the counter, counting out the imaginary musical beats in her head. Bored. So bored. She’s seriously debating whether boredom or having unruly customers better. At least there are no tweens today; it’s why she prefers the morning shifts. She already counts two new high school girl crushes on her, Beth is so not looking forward to the last hour of her shift, that’s when school gets out. Though Beth can’t beat Cosima, four crushes and counting. Alternative hippie chick with a totally cute smile who’s really helpful and makes them feel at ease. 

It’s too bad Cosima can’t seem to bag that hot French chick, Delphine, who suspiciously only seems to be shopping around when it’s Cosima’s shift. Coincidence? Nah, Beth doesn’t believe in that, Frenchie is totally into Cos too. Beth wonders how Cosima can’t see that Delphine is definitely attracted to her, for goodness sakes she trails after Cosima like a lost puppy. Might have to be the same way Cosima pretends to work and follows Delphine too, like two stray dogs finding love and circling each other. There is this one time Beth got dizzy from watching the two literally walk circles around each other. 

If only she didn’t have a bet with Sarah, she would nudge them together. Beth’s money is on Cosima breaking first and asking Delphine out. Maybe she’ll “accidentally” lock them both into the changing room, that isn’t against the rules. Beth nods her head, yes, that could work and she’ll claim that 50 bucks from Sarah.

Beth yawns loudly and stretches out the kinks in her shoulders. It’s quiet, even for a week day. 

She sees a small figure entering the store from the corner of her eyes, Beth plasters on her best customer-service smile and slips off the counter. She struts to her potential customer and her fake smile turns into a smirk.

Another reason why this job doesn’t totally suck, it’s her favorite weekly customer, all cute and decked out in pastel colors. Today she’s wearing a pink cardigan and very tight flattering jeans. Beth digs that. A college kid, like her, she’s checked. Perfectly fine to check out, except not hit on, totally creepy in a lingerie store.

“Hey Ali, whatcha shopping for this week?” 

“Beth,” Alison says with a bright smile, “I need several replacements, Buster chewed through them all again.”

“Seriously?” 

Alison rolls her eyes. “Yes, it was a total nightmare cleaning it up.” She takes a look around the store and notices how quiet it is. “Oh, where’s Sarah?”

Shrugging her shoulders, Beth releases an annoyed sigh. “No idea, she’s probably hungover.”

“Oh…so you’re all alone?”

Beth leans a little forward, closer to Alison, “Well, you’re here now.”

Chuckling a little at Alison’s blush, Beth backs off. It’s always fun to faux flirt with Alison, that girl needs a bit of spice in her otherwise strict life. “Let me know if you need any help alright?”

Beth walks back to the middle of the store, rearranging some bra sets by size while keeping an eye on the only customer in the store. 

Alison flips through several racks and waves Beth over. She holds up a set to her chest and gives a cute inquisitive quirk of her head towards Beth. “Do you think this one fits?”

“Oh, that’s not the right size,” Beth answers.

She looks at the bra back to Beth. “How do you know?” 

Beth shrugs with a smile. “I’m an expert, remember? That is too small for you.” She takes another size off the rack and holds it up for her. “This should fit you.”

“I’ve been wearing this size…” she trails off.

“How longs it been since you got measured?” 

“I can’t even remember.”

“Ahh. Our chest changes pretty much every year,” Beth explains, “It’s a good idea to see if they still fit you. Not good to have a bra that isn’t the right size y’know?”

“And you know my size how?” she asks, not patronizing surprisingly but out of curiosity. 

“I’m really good at eyeballing these things, but if you don’t trust me, I always got a tape measure.”

“Right,” she shuffles a bit and tucks a stray hair behind her ear. “Maybe I should have asked for your expertise a long time ago.”

“Well, I’m here to help now.”

“Yes, that’s great!” Alison quickly says, “That’s if you have time.”

Beth makes a show of looking around the store, “I don’t see anyone else here and I’m here to serve.”

“Of course. I…uhhm…well in addition to apparently replacing my entire set of undergarments, I also…” Alison leans in a bit closer and lowers her voice, “want something a bit more…well…”

Beth smells the light scent of perfume and tries not to sniff too conspicuously, it’s nice and floral and entirely Alison. Her heart takes a small dive at what Alison is implying. “Ahh, something a bit sexy for the boyfriend?”

Alison’s cheeks go pink, matching her shirt. She shakes her head. “No no, not for a boy.”

“Girlfriend then?” 

“Sort of, maybe.”

She can work with that. Beth smirks, “Alright then. Come on, I’ve got lots to show you.”

An hour later, Beth walks Alison into the changing room with an armful of assorted bras as well as some more risqué items. Beth even put in a few more items when Alison wasn’t paying attention. 

“Okay Ali, have fun trying on everything and if you need anything in a different color just let me know.”

Alison’s smile is all teeth and brightness when she closes the door. 

Wandering back towards the divide between the store and changing rooms, Beth tries not to imagine how Alison would look like in everything they picked out. She fails miserably. Maybe that scarlet satin set would contrast very well with Alison’s pale skin. Would she look cute and fuckable in the pink? Beth adjusts her shirt collar and clears her throat. Damn her weakness for the pretty ones. 

“Beth?”

She knocks on the door. “Alison? Do you need help?”

Alison opens the door and drags Beth in before she can even react. “How does it look?” 

Beth’s still trying to gather her wits being so close to Alison when the girl is half naked. The question registers in her mind after a few seconds and she takes a step back to look. Oh shit. Beth feels the blood rush to her head. Damn, she knows Alison’s cute but she’s hot now. Red suits Alison, Beth decides after a minute of staring. It’s the lacy lingerie combo Alison wasn’t sure about.

“I…wow. It looks great,” Beth manages to squeak. She clears her throat and coughs to cover up the embarrassing teenage boy voice. “It really suits you Alison.” 

“Thank you.” Alison turns towards the mirror and adjusts the straps. 

Standing awkwardly in the corner, Beth is unsuccessfully keeping her eyes off Alison’s body. Her eyes wander up and down, from her shoulders down to those toned calves. She clenches her fist and bites her tongue to keep her urges down. How does Alison get those abs? Beth doesn’t peg her as an athlete, but geez, she can count those muscles. Finally, her eyes go towards the mirror and Beth’s heart nearly stops; Alison’s staring right back at her. An apology is on the tip of her tongue but she sputters as Alison steps closer to her, trapping her up the door. 

“I think I’ll try some other ones on, just to see which ones I like best,” Alison says with a small grin. 

“Right!” Beth nearly shouts. She gestures to the door. “I’ll just –“

“Do you mind turning around?” Alison spins her index finger. 

Alison doesn’t even wait to hear Beth’s answer, her hands lift up the bottom of the negligee. Beth whirls around, nearly smacking her forehead against the frame of the flimsy door. 

“Can you hand me that?” 

Grabbing the first thing she sees, Beth blindly hands it to Alison behind her back. She nearly jumps out of her skin as Alison slides her hand down her arm to grasp the skimpy piece of cloth. 

“Thank you Beth.”

“Mmhmm,” Beth hums, sure her voice would crack. 

She tries so hard to block out her mental images from forming when she hears the rustle of fabric behind her. Her eye twitches at metal and elastic, that is totally a bra being unclasped. Beth clenches her fist and bites her knuckles.

“Beth?” 

“Yea?” 

“Is this one…good?” Alion says, her voice trembling slightly. 

Beth steels herself once more, be professional is the mantra in her head, just turn quickly and it’ll be less painful, like ripping off a band-aid. Shit. Her jaw drops and she at least has the brain function to nudge it close with the heel of her hand. Pretend you didn’t totally just make a fool yourself, Beth thinks. Oh holy shit. Beth knows Alison is cute, pretty and a total hottie, but shit, she never imagines just how freaking sexy Alison is now. 

“It looks really good,” Beth says after swallowing the giant lump in her throat. “Totally sexy.” 

Maybe she shouldn’t have added that last part. 

“Really?” 

No harm done apparently. Beth nods a bit too quickly and her eyes are glued to Alison’s form. 

“I’m just not sure about silk, does this feel okay?” 

Beth’s mind blanks again. Alison takes her hands and places them directly on that stomach she’s been coveting, Beth internally groans, that damn piece of silk negligee is obstructing her hands from touching skin. Her palms feel the heat of Alison’s body. Words. Words would be good now. And eyes up. Her gaze goes higher. Breasts. Cleavage, very nicely encased in black silk. That’s totally a nipple right there. Eyes higher Childs! 

Her eyes snap up to Alison, she prepares an apology, it’s entirely inappropriate and…the rest of her thoughts vanish once Alison grabs her neck and yanks her to her lips. Kissing, that would require lip movement. Beth starts engaging. She swears she’s done this before; she’s good at it too! Alison’s breath hitches and oh yea, she’s still got it. Her hands clenches against Alison’s waist, Alison’s hips grind against her in response and Beth nearly loses it. Luckily, or maybe unluckily, the higher functioning parts of her brain have not indeed shut off, yet, so Beth pulls away. 

“Ali—“

Conversation is the farthest thing from Alison’s mind. She jumps on Beth and attacks her lips again. Good thing Beth is actually athletic and agile, or else they would have ended up as a heap on the floor. Her arms automatically slide under Alison’s thighs and she stumbles only a step before she regains her balance. Alison yanks her dress shirt that had been so perfectly tucked into her slacks and Beth feels a huge jolt of arousal. The negligee rides up and Beth goes light headed. No panties. Red alert. And god, Alison is fucking soaking, and really horny. She’s grinding her core against Beth, letting out quiet moans that Beth is filing away for future references. Beth helps her, pulling Alison towards her with every thrust. A few more and Beth’s treacherous brain turns back on. She stops Alison from moving. 

“No no no,” Alison mumbles and shakes her head. “Don’t stop Beth.”

Beth kisses her softly, an apology there. “Believe me, I really don’t want to. But there are cameras here.”

Alison takes Beth’s face in her hands. “I don’t care. You have no idea how long I’ve wanted you.”

She has an idea, probably as long as Beth’s imagination’s been running rampant with Alison. Though her imagination never touches on Alison being so demanding. 

Beth takes too long to respond, Alison scratches her nails against the nape of her neck. Tingles run down her neck to her spine straight to her aching clit. Beth’s head rolls forward and knocks her forehead gently against Alison’s. “Oh fuck me.” 

“That is the plan.” Alison goes in for another kiss but Beth infuriatingly distances their bodies as much as she can. Which is very little room actually but still too far for Alison’s liking. 

Beth opens the door and pokes her head outside, all clear.

“What are you doing?” Alison whispers harshly. 

“Trust me.” She makes a mad dash to the last dressing room and slams the door shut. 

“What the hell was that?” 

Beth pins Alison against the wall and slides one arm away from Alison. She trails her fingers up and down the inside her thigh and is delighted at all that moisture. “Cameras don’t work in this stall.”

That’s all Alison needs to hear before she latches her lips on Beth’s neck, nibbling and licking, leaving marks against the pale skin. Beth makes a mental note to pop her collar when they’re done, she’ll deal with the fashion faux pas. A girl of action, Beth glides her hand under the negligee, pinching and grasping Alison’s breast. She’d rather have the breast in her mouth, but Beth will make do with it for now. With Alison distracted, Beth’s other hand sneaks past her stomach and right up to where Alison needs her the most. Alison bucks violently against Beth and bites down hard on her shoulder. It’s going to bruise for a few days. 

Beth rubs faster with every moan but slows down at every hiss, driving Alison wild. Her hips find a steady rhythm, pushing harder against Beth. It doesn’t take long for Alison to start whimpering and begging. Beth smirks. She literally has Alison in the palm of her hand, she’s dreamed of this ever since Alison first said “Excuse me” and oh boy is she going to savor this moment. Her fingers slow and she presses harder. Big wide circles, not fast enough for Alison to reach it, but hard enough for her to know she’s close. 

She smirks at Alison’s whine of disappointment when Beth takes her hand away. Alison turns her accusing eyes towards Beth and opens her mouth to complain, but that immediately dies. Beth takes her fingers coated with fluid into her mouth, making a show with each and every finger, her tongue coming out to lap and lick. When that’s all done, Beth bumps Alison’s chin to close her still agape mouth and nudges her nose against Alison’s. 

“You taste amazing by the way,” Beth whispers against Alison’s parted lips. She teases her with a fleeting kiss and pulls away, loving how Alison automatically leans in to continue, but Beth has another destination in mind. 

Alison’s head bumps against the wall. “Beth, stop teasing.”

“Yes ma’am.” Beth lowers to her knees and hooks Alison’s leg up her shoulder. She looks up through her eyelashes. Alison is panting and curls her fingers behind Beth’s head, she is positively delicious so aroused this way. Drawing circles on the juncture between her hip and thigh, Beth bites her lip and waits until Alison makes eye contact. She’s not disappointed when Alison does, there’s a mix of horny and frustration following a harsh tug to her hair. Beth gives Alison an exaggerated wink and sticks out her tongue, licking slowly and steadily. 

Alison’s hips move in rhythm, rolling against her open mouth. Beth smiles, Alison’s making these tiny noises in her throat trying to stay quiet, and she’s yanking her head closer. Beth doesn’t mind at all. 

“Oi, Childs, you in?” 

Beth pulls away, very much pissed she’s being interrupted, Alison is just about to blow damn it!

“Fuck…shhh…” Beth stands up and presses her hand against Alison’s mouth. Alison’s head rolls back with a thunk. “What is it Sarah?” Beth says loudly.

“The hell are you doing back here?” 

Sarah’s getting closer, Beth can’t have her friend snooping around, especially with the heavy smell of sex in the air. 

“Helping a customer, go work the register Sarah,” Beth says in what she hopes is her commanding voice. 

“Fine,” Sarah replies. Beth swears she can hear Sarah call her a bitch under her breath, but it doesn’t matter right now. 

Beth exhales, relieved. Alison slumps against her and lets out a tiny groan. “Fuck, she has the worst timing. I’m sorry.”

Alison leans in, kissing her gently until Beth can only focus on their mouths, forgetting Sarah rudely interrupted. “Is she going to come back?” 

Nodding, Beth rolls her eyes and sighs. “Yea, she has a habit of annoying me. She’ll probably get bored and come by here in a minute or something.”

“When does your shift end?” Alison says. She wipes Beth’s wet chin with her thumbs. 

Scrambling to remember, Beth answers, “Uhh…2, I think.” 

“Great, I’ll see you at 2 then?” 

Beth smiles and nods enthusiastically. “Totally, yea.” She makes no effort to leave Alison’s vicinity though, instead pressing up against her and kissing her again. 

“Beth, you almost done in there?” Sarah shouts from across the store. 

 

~x~

“So…” 

Beth is going to kill her if she asks about the sex. Sarah’s been giving her the eye throughout the day, fucking punk knows what went on back there.

“…who started it?” Sarah continues, a smirk firmly painted across her lips.

Sighing, Beth throws her hands in the air. Rip it off, like a band-aid. “Alison sort of jumped me.”

“I knew it! Cos owes me 50.”

“Wait, you bet against me?” 

“Course I did Childs, you’re too noble or shit to make a move against a customer. You haven’t seen the way soccerbitch’s been eyeing you, surprised she lasted this long without jumping your bones.”

Beth looks at the clock, 1:50, ten more minutes and she can go free. Far away from Sarah’s crude remarks and probing questions about her sex life. Seriously, boundaries. Beth’s thoughts wander to everything Alison bought after their interrupted romp, which one could she convince Alison to wear later? Well, she did buy a lot, it’ll take some time to get through it all. Beth’s looking forward to it.


End file.
